1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal assistance devices, and more specifically to a convertible wheelchair having expandable panels for converting a wheelchair into a bed so that a patient may be laid prone for easy handling by a caregiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, several types of conveyances or conveyance devices are utilized to transport the infirm, geriatric or patient from one location to another. One of these types of devices is the well-known wheelchair. Most wheelchairs basically comprise a chair on wheels that can be manually propelled, motor operated or require an assistant to push the wheelchair along. These conveyances are a great benefit to the caregiver or medical staff in most situations, but they can be potential hindrances in times of emergencies or general hygiene. In emergency situations, any loss of time due to handling and removing the injured from a wheelchair can be potentially fatal, especially when the injured is in a sitting position. In situations where a caregiver must assist the infirm or geriatric with hygienic functions such as elimination of bodily wastes or bathing, maneuvering the patient in and out of a wheelchair can be an awkward and strenuous exercise, which can lead to potentially embarrassing moments.
One of the solutions to the above involves a reclining wheelchair where the backrest can be unfolded to provide a surface for the patient to lie flat. This works well when it is required to have the patient prone on the patient's back, but it is difficult to roll the patient over when access to the back of the patient is needed. In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of medical care to provide a wheelchair that facilitates easier handling of the patient.
Thus, a convertible wheelchair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.